Star Fox: Shattered hopes
by Lucario753
Summary: Civil war rages in the Lylat system, every planet is mixed in this endless series of battles. Through all these dark times though a shred of hope remains in the form of the Star Fox team. However, there is more to this war then meets the eye.
1. War Has Become Routine

**Starfox: A Hero Falls**

_This story has nothing to do with the present, it has nothing to do with us, it has to do with those who are in it and those who were affected by it._

_It is already done, nothing can be done to change what happened._

_It is a story of love, a story of loss, brotherhood and betrayal. A story of evil and sacrifice, And the end of good times. It is the story between worlds, a story of shattered glass._

_It is the story of the end of all and the rise of darkness._

_A strange thing about stories-_

_Though this happened far from us that no word can begin to describe the distance, it is also happening here, now, as you read these words._

_This is how a band of heroes fell and how a system that has seen war and corruption falls into darkness. This is not just the end of everything as Lylat knows; darkness falls on civilization itself._

_This is the end of Starfox._

_The end starts now._

_------------- ----------------- ------------ ---------------- --------------------_

The skies of Macbeth blaze with war. The sunlight captured by the many capital ships that hovered above caused most of the residents below to close their windows. The flames of ion drives and starburst explosions caused civilians to run for cover. The falling debris caused waves to start, fires to start, it caused devestation to everything below. But then again this is a war.

Lylat is the system that has forever known war and corruption but this was different. This new war was aimed at the heart of Lylat itself. It wasn't against andross or some other evil army that wants to take over and rule it for personal gain. It is an endless series of battles that are fought between planets. The whole of Lylat is separated in a civil war. Planet's fight for there own system of government. Senators leave the democracy, the whole system is slowly sliding towards disaster.

The civil war was caused but the creation of the army the serves the democracy. The Lylatian army was created by a vote from the senate. Who would have thought the the armies first battle would be against its own citizens. Although all seems to be lost, and the democracy in shambles. One can only hope that the democracy in Lylat prevails, that this system won't fall under it's own endless series of wars.

The Prime Minister of this democracy weeps for all that has been lost in this war. That his baby, his democracy could fail at any moment as this war rages on. All is not lost though his hope still remains. One day all will be right again in the Lylat system. It is impossible to tell when though.

Through all these dark times though, one ship as white as the clouds in the sky of Corneria always arrives as a symbol of hope when all seems lost. The red winged fox on the side of massive ship shows that not all hope is gone for this government, the Great Fox is indeed that last beam of hope. Under these stressed times, two Arwing fighters blaze through the sky from this white ship and dive right into the battle. The two ace-pilots dive and spin until they are in the heart of it all. The democratic army only receives two reinforcements. To most of you this would seem insane, but two is all they need to fight this battle to its bitter end. Two fighters are all this army needs to end the movement of the separatists.

-------------- ------------------ ---------------------- -------------------- -------------------

Ion lasers flashed on all sides of the small arwing fighter as it blazed through the war filled skies of Corneria. The blasts were even louder then the clatter of Shrapnel and the snarl of his sublight drives, his cockpit hummed, rang, and buzzed with near hits from the turbolaser fire from the 5 huge enemy capital ships from the system planets of Macbeth and Titania crowding the space around him. Making him, along with his fighet, feel as if they were flies. Sometimes his whirling spinning flight through the battle filled sky would cut so close to that of enemy fire that the explosions would make his head bounce off the supports of his pilot's chair.

Right now the great Fox McCloud envied the soldiers around him. They weren't stupid enough to go head first into the heart of the fight.

"R.O.B," he said over the internal comm, "Make sure the great Fox is prepped for a quick get away. Once this is over, I don't want to be in enemy territory any longer then I have to be."

The robotic operator aboard Fox's mothership far off into the depths of space responded within mere seconds. Of course the robot would of the ship ready to leave on time. Fox's smirk grew some now, having such a perfect team was near impossible but he had pulled it off. He had some of the best warriors and pilots around. So it was natural to have an equally as good robot piloting your main ship.

New Ion charged blasts found there way to block his path but being the expert pilot he was, he surveyed everything infront of him to find a safe way through the beams. Of course there wasn't one.

Fox's mouth went into a feral snarl, twisting his Arwing fighter around the blasts that were aimed for him. The blast could have peeled the armor of his fighter like a knife peels the skin off an apple. Nontheless he loved flying, but today he just wasn't all with it. Today he had his mind on other things.

Fox's cockpit speakers crackled with noise and then a voice clear as ever came through, "You were almost turned into flying scrap Fox, get with it man!"

Fox shook his head, clearing his mind of thoughts and went back to the battle. He was still shocked from the type of leadership that had grown in the voice. Long ago all Fox could remember was someone who always wanted to be the hero, the one to go do it alone. Now though it seemed the shoe was on the other foot. It seemed last week that falco Lombardi had been sitting at home nursing a broken leg while Fox battled alone, but now Falco was doing it all. More then one occasion during this new civil war Falco had saved Fox numerous times from being turned into melted down garbage or fired fox.

"Sorry," he muttered, kicking into a dive that slipped another Ion blast by no more then a meter. "Other things on my mind."

"Well get those other things off of our mind and get what is left on your mind here dude!"

"Of course, as long as you stop calling me dude." He looked up through the cockpit canopy to find his ace-pilot flying inverted, mirroring him so closely that but for the transparisteel between them, they might have shaken hands. Fox smiled up at him. "How long have you been up there?"

"Ever since that ship almost turned you into swiss cheese."

"Ah, so that's who stole that kill from me." Fox said with a slight chuckle. Fox always loved to hear that cocky and laid back tone in Falco's voice. Although sometimes Falco over did it and tried to get Fox to jump on the band wagon and start using his form of the English language Fox decided against it.

The war hadn't changed either of them, they had been in too many now together to know that once its over. Life starts again.

"Okay my ace-pilot what should we do about these incoming heat-guided missiles?" Fox removed his had from his control yoke to direct his upside down friends attention forward.

"That maybe we should get the heck out of there way!"

Fox went straight down while Falco went straight up the missiles went right between them and exploded into a bright light behind both of them.

"More missiles incoming Fox!"

"I see them." Fox replied and spun past them, one came so close to his cockpit that he could have read the letters off of it.

Fox came back up next to Falco, "That was fun." he said.

"You have all the fun." Falco replied in a dull voice.

"Oh come on, you saved me once already. Can't I have a little fun?" Fox pulled his yoke left and dodged another Ion blast.

"You really want an answer? No." Falco said and then burst out laughing, "You have to much fun with Krystal anyway."

"I just ignore your remarks about our marriage now." Fox said.

"Whatever, their main ship is straight ahead. I forgot it's name."

"The ship's name is Vengeance Falco." Fox pulled his yoke back to dodge some more Ion blasts as they flew between to capital ships in the middle of a heated fire fight.

"Falco take out all of their main guns and shield generator. I'll take out the bridge and knock this ship out of the sky." he pulled his yoke back again to bring his small craft level with the Vengeance. The ship was huge and looked like a floating city but nonetheless it was still vunerable to the best two pilot's in the galaxy.

"Again, why do you get to have all the fun?" Falco replied and brought himself right beside Fox.

"Because I spoke first." Fox laughed and sped ahead. Falco followed in tight pursuit as they approached Vengeance.

Falco separated his formation with Fox and went into a spinning dive. Dodging massive firepower and missiles and destroyed the first battery cannon on the ship. One down 10 more to go. He flew under the belly of the massive star ship and came up on the other side destroying the battery launchers on that side. 4 more to go. Falco then spun over the bridge and killed all power in his craft and fell into a nose dive to just miss an on coming battery blast. He quickly fired his craft back-up and destroyed the remaining four battery cannons left and flew toward the hanger, he quickly destroyed the shield generator that was near the hanger door and instantly the shields went down.

Fox stopped his aimless dodging of missiles and lasers when he was the light blue coating around the ship disappear. He flew around the top of the ship and released 4 B-bombs into the bridge. The bombs exploded but the bridge remained.

"Falco, I'm not sure you noticed but the shields on the bridge are still up!" he yelled and quickly spun his craft around to begin dodging more missiles.

"Opps" Falco said and snickered. He flew up from the belly of the ship and over the top of the ship until he found the second generastor he quickly destroyed it and Fox came back and finally destroying the bridge of the Vengeance. The 2 pilots then flew away as the bridge exploded into flame and the ship began to drop down into the atmosphere of Macbeth. The battle of was over for them but the war would stil rage on but this was a devestation loss to the separatists.

Alarms on the Vengeance sounded as it began to drop into a nose-dive. The flaming mass on top was what remained of the bridge. There was no one to control or pilot the ship for that matter there were no controls. The ship plunged straight into the ocean causing massive waves in every direction. The flames could be seen for miles. The explosion could be heard around the entire planet, a ship that large was never meant to crash.

The two heroes quickly docked at the Great Fox and they sped away at light speed, going back to Corneria to report to the Prime Minster and to inform him that the battle had actually been won.


	2. Fox McCloud

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi. May I offer you a drink. I heard of your fantastic heroics during the scuffle above Macbeth. If it wasn't for the two of you the democracy could be in an even more dire situation then it is right now, but nonetheless I am grateful to have you both on our side. I couldn't begin to imagine how quickly this silly war would have been lost if you two were to rally against me." the prime minister chuckled and took his seat.

The desk in front of the two heroes was made of glass and sparkled brilliantly under the sun roof in the Minister's quarters. The entire room seemed surreal from the paintings from centuries earlier to the Prime Ministers campaign buttons hung on the far wall.

The minister was clad in a deep purple robe, his old wrinkled left no doubt that he loved his job and loved the democracy that he had started. If it wasn't for those who didn't like change it could have worked but now this man's astonishing idea was in shambles and will almost be the end of the system he swore to keep from shattering. The prime minister was not only just an idol to those in the senate but he was also a normal resident himself, an old one but normal nonetheless.

He was of the race of the few lions that inhabited Corneria, if it wasn't for his age even Fox would be somewhat scared of him. The man was a war hero and respected by those he had fought with after he held off a 100 men enemy patrol during the war with Andross and the Cornerian army. He know worked to prevent wars but was thus far having bad luck.

"It is an honor to speak with you again prime Minister, thank you for your gracious compliment but Falco and I did our duty over Macbeth, nothing more." Fox took a seat across the sparkling blue desk across from the old war hero.

"If that is how you see it then fine. Mr. Lombardi you may take a seat as well but I must discuss with both of you the war. Tell me was the leader of the separatist army destroyed when you shot down the Vengeance?" The Minister leaned forward in his chair hoping for good news.

"The scum bag escaped." Falco was propped up against the wall in his normal laid back style.

"This is unfortunate, with that criminal still alive the senate will vote to continue the war. However the loss of one of their most prestigious battle ships will prove to be a very costly loss." the Minister looked up at Fox, "I have also gathered news that Titania has just joined the separatist movement."

"I got the idea when we were being shot at from them above Macbeth." Fox chuckled some now.

"Unless that leader is captured this war will continue sadly. The two of you must make it your top priority to capture him and or destroy him. Only then will peace be restored to the Lylat system."

"I agree Minister." Fox replied

"As do I" the blue bird raised his wing.

"Then it is settled, the two of you should begin your investigation immediately. Report back to me when you have him. The two of you are dismissed." the Minister stood and walked to look out one of his rather large glass windows.

Fox and Falco stood to leave, however as Falco left the room the prime minister spoke once again, "Fox may I speak to you alone?"

"Yes sir, may I ask what this is about?" Fox stood near the doorway.

"Fox I believe that there is more to this war then what we are seeing." the minister turned to look at Fox, a look of fear in his eyes, "I believe that someone in the senate is plotting to destroy me."

"Nonsense Sir, that is just fear talking." Fox laughed some.

"It could be but until I am sure I am just being paranoid I have a favor to ask of you. 5 members of the senate are to meet with me this afternoon to discuss with me my emergency powers that they had granted me. Of course I vow to give up these powers once the war is over but the senate wants them revoked now. Without those powers I will not be able to keep this war going and we will lose to the separatists. I need you to sit in on the meeting and make sure that I keep these powers."

"Of course sir, I'll vote that you keep your powers. Without you god knows where this system would be right now."

"You may be right, any how thank you for this favor. You may go about your day now Mr. McCloud.

"Thank you Minister." Fox bowed and walked out of the office. His mind was set firmly on finding this leader so he could end this war. Nothing more did he want then to end this destructive conflict.

------ ------- ------- ------

This is Fox McCloud

The best pilot of his generation. Perhaps of any generation. The fastest. The strongest. An unstoppable force. In the far reaches of space or in the confined air space of Corneria there is not a single living being that even comes close to him. He has not just power, not just skill, but dash: that rare, invaluable, combination of boldness and grace.

He is the best there is at what he does and he most certainly knows it but he does not flaunt it. Soldiers call him the hero without the slightest ounce of fear inside his living spectacle. And why not? What is there for him to be afraid of?

Except-

Fear lives inside him anyway, chewing away the firewalls around his heart. He sometimes thinks of the dread eating away at his heart like a vicious shark. Children on Corneria tell each other of the monstrous creatures that live inside the many seas on the planet; these powerful animals leave nothing but imagination upon sight but when confronted face to face with one they give only the feeling of fear.

But Fox's fear is another kind of shark. A cold kind. A dead kind.

Not nearly dead enough.

Not long after his graduation from the academy had he gone to a planet that had been destroyed and left in ruin by war: It was so dry and desolate that even the once great oceans were dried and all that remained was a fine dust. Fox had forgotten why he had gone to that planet but never will he forget the sight of such a dead place.

It had indeed scared him.

"Planets can die.."

And a voice in his head answered back saying that everything in this universe dies. It is just a matter of time and the toll taken on the being. Nothing can stop death but when one does die it should be embraced by all those around him and accepted thoroughly. The fear of death is a powerful fear, one that does not live inside many soldiers and those who have it bury it deep down and try to forget they have it so it will not hinder them in battle.

That is the kind of fear that lives inside Fox McCloud; The shark of the dead ocean. It is an ancient, cold dead voice within him that whispers constantly through every battle that everything dies…

At night, the walls he has built start to frost over. Sometimes they start to crack.

At night, the dead-ocean shark sometimes sneaks through the cracks and crawls up into his brain and chews at the inside of his skull. The shark whispers of what Fox could lose at any moment in his life. And what he most certainly will lose.

The shark reminds him, every night, that someday he will lose Falco. He will lose the love of his life Krystal. Or that they will lose him.

All things die Fox McCloud, even planets die.

And the only answers he ever has for these dead cold whispers are his memories of his team and his love Krystal.

But sometimes he can't even quite remember them.

Everything dies…

He can barely even think about losing all for which he had fought and suffered for.

But now he doesn't have a choice: the war he fights now is something he must do to save those around him. That is what stops him from having the same laid back style as Falco that's what flattens his ears and makes his heart chill inside his chest.

He looks the shark in the eye and doesn't even slow down.

If anyone in this universe can save the Lylat system Fox can. Because he is already the best at what he does, and even still he is learning new tricks. But locked away behind the walls of his heart. The shark that is his fear swims in his blood and growls hungrily. Because his fear is as real as it gets no matter how deep he buries it within. In a universe where even planets die, being the best will never be quite good enough to save everyone.

------- --------- -----------

Fox McCloud exited the elevator to his home in the center of Corneria. Not only was it dazzling with beauty but one thing made it even that more precious to him.

The thought that she was here, waiting for him, made him smile just thinking of it. He had never been happier in his life, every moment he is with her the war seems to stop and everything seems perfect. He loves her with all of his heart and would never do her any harm. And there she stood, the blue vixen Krystal, across from him. Her smiling face giving him hope once again.

"Fox!" she yelled and ran across the room to wrap him in a tight embrace the crushed the wind right out of him, "Thank god you are okay, there were rumors that you had been killed."

"Krystal, you know never to believe them. I have been through to much to die in a small battle like that." he hugged her tightly cherishing her warmth.

"It just frightens me to even believe that they would even start rumors like that." she said and finally released her hug.

Fox took a seat on the couch, "Sadly though the leader of their army was not on that ship."

"Yes, now the war will continue. Blast! Why doesn't the Prime Minister just sit down and talk with these scum?" she asked.

"These separatists are to power driven. If they were to sit and discuss they would most certainly destroy him." Fox rubbed his forehead.

"Fox, you must be tired." she sat next to him and kissed him on his cheek, "Go get some rest."

"I would but I have a meeting with the prime Minister later today and I don't want to look like I just woke-up when I go." Fox said and leaned back on his couch and gave a deep sigh. "Hopefully though this war will be over soon. I would like for things to go back to the way they were."

"Wouldn't everyone Fox?" she asked and Fox put his arm around her as they kissed once again.

------- --------- ---------

The Prime Minister sat at his desk deep in his study, the reading glasses before his eyes shining in the brilliant sunlight from the lamp on his desk. IT was 3 hour until Fox and the senate would show up. HE prayed that they would indeed let him keep his emergency powers, without them he would not be able to keep what was left of the democracy together. He loved his democracy so much, it was his baby, his only love after the death of his wife.

After all however this war has taken so much from him. His reputation has been tarnished forever and he knew after his term was up he would never be reelected but as long as he could end this war he would always see himself as the one who saved this system from certain disaster. He did not care if he was ever reelected.


	3. Falco Lombardi

**Chapter 3**

The all so magnificent Minister's office did not shine as it usually did today. The bright blue glass desk in the center of the room was dull, the vivid paintings on the wall seemed ugly. The sun did not shine in but 2 moons that orbited the brilliant planet shown through the great skylight. The chair Fox was sitting in was comfortable on almost everyday until now. He did not want to be here nor did he like doing what was asked of him. Yes, he thought the Minister should keep his powers. Yes, Prime Minister Phoenix has been the only thing keeping the democracy together through this great war. No, he did not agree that his emergency powers should be dismissed but he did not wish to cause problems with the senate. That was the last thing he wanted, to get more senator's mad so they could turn against the democracy they were fighting to keep together.

"McCloud you seem, sort of, on edge. Is there something wrong?" the Prime Minister entered the room, his old face showing the usual signs of sadness and dread and at the same time somewhat happy. The minister was dressed in a deep red robe that dragged on the floor, it bore the symbol of Corneria on the chest as well as the Minister's seal. Phoenix's heavy mane was neat and trimmed as it always was, but you could still see the scars and hardness of a soldier that lined his features.

"No sir, I'm fine." Fox lied and sat back in his chair. Relaxing a little.

The Prime Minister walked behind his desk, dragging his clawed hand across the surface without scratching it, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Mr. McCloud but I had no choice. I need you here to make sure I keep these emergency powers. With the vote of a hero such as yourself, it will cause other senator's to vote for me as well to keep these powers."

The Prime minister looked up upon hearing the blast door to his office hiss open, in the doorway stood 6 senators of the democracy. Each was clad in the color of robes of there planet, he knew however that they did not like him. He knew that deep down they even hated him. The Prime Minister was being blamed for the war. Through media, through word of mouth, every sort of communication was blaming him. In a sort of way it was his fault to, but he refused to believe that. He believed he was doing this system a favor. He will stand by that reason for the rest of his known life.

"Hello senators, I trust your day does well?" the Minister folded his arms over his chest and watched them as the ambled into the room and took there seats.

Now Fox was feeling even more uncomfortable. Here he was sitting with 7 of the most important people in the Lylat system. The wise senator Shaw of Venom, the young and beautiful senator Katrina of Zoness. Senator Turser of Fortuna, the old war hero that had fought with the minister in the Lylat wars. The rest of them however Fox could not recall knowing. Only those three had he even heard of.

"I don't know how much longer we can take this Minister. The democracy is in shambles." said Shaw.

"Indeed it is but as long as we keep figh-"

"Your right it is because of you!" yelled Katrina.

"I did this system a favor Senator Katrina now please calm yourself." said the Prime minister.

"I call for a vote of no confidence!" Katrina said again.

"Katrina please," it was Turser who spoke now, "If we were to replace Minister Phoenix now this war would be over and you would be a slave on a separatist planet."

Embarrassed Katrina sank back in her chair and did not speak up again.

"This war however is getting out of hand. The death toll of our troops is higher then ever, in fact if it wasn't for McCloud we would have lost one of our largest battle ships." Phoenix pointed to McCloud.

"So lets get down to it though. We are here today to decide the fate of your emergency powers Minister. I say we let the voting begin."

The vote came down to 3 on 3, Fox however had not voted yet. This is what would mark another place in history for Fox. If he voted against the Prime Minister he could be called the one who ended the freedom of the Lylat system but if he voted for him to keep his powers he could be called the one that kept the war going or he could be called a hero once again for helping the Minister stop this madness. Fox voted for the Minister to keep his powers.

When the voting was done, the 3 senators, including Katrina, who voted against Phoenix stormed out of the room enraged. They strongly believed that Phoenix was nothing but a tyrant using this war to get his way. Fox didn't believe that nor would he ever. Fox then stood and left the room as well leaving the Minister alone in his office. Fox was happy to be out of that place and that situation.

He went back home to prepare for his journey across system with Falco on his investigation to find the leader of the separatist army. God, if Fox could just catch him, if he could just kill that leader this war would end. All this trouble would be over, the democracy would piece itself back together and Fox and Krystal could go back to their own lives.

This was a dream Fox had in abundance, a dream of him and Krystal living a happy life. Sitting out on a hill overlooking the sea as the sun would set. If only his life could be that great, if only this war could end, and best of all Krystal and himself would live to see their lives really begin.

---------- ---------- ------------

"Freakin' Ion blasts destroyed my shield generator." Falco said as he examined the bottom of his arwing. He had been hard at work for hours on end attempting to make his arwing just that much better. It was already twice as fast as Fox's but Falco knew he wasn't a better pilot. Fox had it in skill, while Falco had the ability to fix and fly. Falco could fix anything he could get his wings on. It was also relaxing for Falco, fixing things was his passion, it was his escape for the war and everyday life. It was a hobby he loved and would never give up.

Falco snapped up and hit his head yelling out multiple curse words and stood up shaking his left wing wildly. He looked over the small wound and determined it wasn't serious but it did hurt. It was a burn from the ships generator that had made his finger catch fire for a few seconds and made Falco get a nasty bump on his head. Not only that his arwing now had a nice dent in belly.

------ ----------- --------

This is Falco Lombardi:

An expert pilot who rather spend his life in the air then on land. A devastating warrior in battle who will almost never lose. A phenomenon that doesn't like negotiation but would rather fight rather then talk.

Expert pilot. Second in command of the Star Fox team. A man that could repair anything that was broken. And yet, inside, he feels like he is none of these things.

Inside, he still feels like a student at the academy.

It was said in the academy that your true education would only begin once you had graduated: that everything important is learned from experience in the sky rather then training exercises, Falco feels the truth of this every day he takes flight in his arwing.

He sometimes dreams of when he was a student in the academy in fact as well as feeling; he dreams that he had not let Katt die in the battle on Titania during this war. He dreams that his love to be was still with him, at his side. But her death was now an old-pain, one which he came to terms with rather quickly.

He doesn't cling to the past.

And he knows that if she would have lived then he would be lesser of a man now. That he wouldn't be as good of a pilot as he was now.

He has taught himself so much since then.

Falco sees so much he could learn from Fox every time they take flight that it sometimes hurts his heart; at the very least, Fox mirrors his father's flair for the dramatic, and his casual disregard for rules.

Saving fox occasionally- and fighting alongside him, all these years-has unlocked something inside Falco. It is as though Fox has rubbed of on Falco a bit, and has loosened the grip Falco had kept on his passion for creating his own team.

Falco has learned to listen to directions.

HE listens to everything Fox has to say, and sometimes even gives Fox orders, and has become known for strong respect for those above him. Though he does not know it, his relationship with Fox has molded him into the great pilot he always dreamed of being since he was 5 years old.

IT is characteristic for Falco to disregard this and continue to learn more.

He is respected throughout the Lylat system for his experience and his expertise piloting skills. He has become the hero of all the other pilots in the Cornerian army; he is the pilot even generals hold up as a model. He is the one that Fox goes to when he needs something done. He is arrogant, laid-back, and a strong leader as well as a strong follower.

He is an ultimate pilot.

And is proud to be Fox McCloud's best friend.

---- ----------- ----------

The stars were beginning to shine in the darkest of the night now, Falco had spent his entire day on the Great Fox. Prepping his Arwing, repairing his arwing, and preparing the ship for launch. He didn't blame Fox for being so late, he had a wife to worry about now and Falco figured there was something for to it. He speculated that Fox has been hiding something but never brought it up because he has a feeling of what it is. Falco grinned to himself at this thought and jumped down from the wing of his arwing and walked outside.

Falco leaned against the wall of the Great Fox and starred up at the stars, those wondrous beauties in the sky that he traveled all his life. From here, on a planet, they all seemed so beautiful but really they were all places that dedicated themselves to war. Falco knew this all to well. The blue bird crossed his wings over his chest saw someone coming up to the ship. He couldn't make them out because of how dark it was but he assumed it was Fox. However when this being got closer Falco noticed that it wasn't Fox. It wasn't even A fox. The approaching creature was tall, immensely tall, so tall that Falco felt like a child standing next to him. His build was also intense, it appeared as though he had muscles in places that Falco didn't even have and then there was something else. A black leather mask cover all of his face except his mouth, chin, and bottom of his nose. There was no elongated snout like there was on a canine, there was no beak either, the face was flat and bleak thanks to the mask.

The creature walked up to Falco and extended his hand which was covered in gray fur with 2 inch long claws, Falco saw it to be as large as a frying pan, "Lieutenant Jacobs, I've been assigned to the Star Fox team under order of Prime Minister Phoenix."

Falco couldn't move, he didn't know what to do. He had confronted soldiers that had a lot of muscles but this was insane. Not wanting to offend the Lieutenant he shook his hand, "Falco Lombardi. Um, good to have you with us."

"Thank you, I'll fight my hardest." Jacobs said and ambled up the ramp into the ship, Falco could hear his heavy footsteps the entire time. Falco had the creeping suspicion that Fox was not going to be happy with this newcomer.


End file.
